


This is it

by divenire



Series: Prompt Project [38]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Possible Character Death, car crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divenire/pseuds/divenire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, god, he thinks. This is it, isn’t it? He can feel it. He’s going to die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is it

Oh, god, he thinks. This is it, isn’t it? He can feel it. He’s going to die.

It’s a little ridiculous, really. That this is what’s going to get him. He’s escaped being torn to shreds by other werewolves, survived the kanima and survived almost being attacked by hunters and god knows what else and ultimately, this is the thing that’s going to kill him. A car accident.

A car accident killing a werewolf, go figure.

Stiles ran off a while ago, looking for help, so now he’s alone. He’s alone and he’s bleeding to death and all he can think of is Isaac. He’s cold, even though it’s the middle of August, and he wants Isaac here. Or no, he doesn’t, because then… then that would mean that Isaac would have been in the crash and maybe Isaac would’ve gotten hurt. And that wouldn’t be any good.

But then it’s entirely possible, if he weren’t so stupid, that he wouldn’t have ended up like this.

He starts replaying it over in his head for about the eighth time.

They were driving and laughing about some dumb song on the radio and suddenly the Jeep’s brakes blew out and Stiles lost control. The Jeep went off the road and smashed into a tree. At first, Scott had thought he was fine but then he looked down and saw a tree branch sticking straight through the windshield and into him. He couldn’t feel it and it didn’t look that bad so without thinking, he ripped it out. He, of course, assumed that being a werewolf he’d heal and everything would be fine. But then it wasn’t. There was too much blood too quickly and even werewolf healing couldn’t keep up. When he realized he wasn’t going to heal from this he screamed. That was when Stiles woke up. He was a bit dazed for a second, then he looked over, saw Scott, saw the blood and started screaming. Once he stopped, he said everything would be fine, he’d go and get help and everything would be fine, and he ran off.

And Scott can feel it. He’s not going to be fine. He’s dying.This is it.

He wishes he hadn’t gotten into that argument with Isaac. He doesn’t even remember why he thought it was so important at the time. He can’t believe his last words to the guy he loves will be an argument. And Isaac doesn’t even know how he feels. Isaac doesn’t even know he loves him.

Up on the road there’s the sound of a car passing, then slowing down and stopping. There’s a bright light from the car’s headlights flooding everything and someone is rushing down the hill towards him. For a moment, Scott convinces himself it’s Isaac. Isaac has come to rescue him. “Isaac…” he says with a dazed smile.

But then the person says, “No, Scott. It’s the Sheriff. Hold on, we’ll get you out.”

Scott pretends it’s Isaac anyway. “I love you, you know,” he says before he closes his eyes.


End file.
